Future Perfect
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Like it or not, Minerva and Hermione's friends have to deal with the fact that they are officially coming out as a couple. Sequel to "Future Imperfect".


**I've decided that this 'story' is going to become a series of ficlets. I'm not setting a timeline on any of them, so far as how often they will get updated. Each will be able to stand alone - both as the first paragraph will explain the backstory briefly, and the ending will not be a cliffhanger, per say. Each ficlet will be a snippet of an event during each ear. 1998 was the initial getting together, this is 1999, which covers the 'coming out' for Minerva and Hermione. Next will be the year 2000, and so on and so forth. I plan to run the series up to 2004, the year Katy was born in the alternate timeline. Seven fics, seven years, just like Harry Potter was! All that said, here is the next year!**

* * *

**1999**

* * *

Hermione Granger drug her fingernails across her love, Minerva McGonagall's, naked body. First, she circled the older witch's full breasts, taking a moment to run her thumbs over dark, erect nipples. Then, she moved her hands down Minerva's sides, slowly, nails scratching lightly into soft, pale skin. She kept moving lower, raking her hands around firm buttocks, and then up and around, finally resting on the inside of the older woman's thighs. Roughly, she pulled Minerva's legs apart and quickly moved forward, pressing a firm, upward stroke of her tongue into her lover's wet folds.

"Oh, 'Mione," Minerva moaned, back arching and hips shifting into a position to give the younger woman better access. "Please…"

Hermione smiled softly as she continued licking, taking a moment to thank whatever God was up there for letting Minerva be hers. A year ago, Minerva had been rejecting her advances, only interacting with her on a personal level because of Katy.

Katy. Katlyn Jean McGonagall. A child from a future that would never come to be; a timeline in which Voldemort ruled the world and her mother and mum, Minerva and Hermione, were dead. Of course, Katy didn't remember any of this. The seven year old girl, brown eyed and bushy haired, with the high cheekbones and taller stature of the McGonagall side of her family, only knew that she was happy with her mother and mum. Someday, they would tell her the truth of where she came from. The recent Hogwarts graduate often wondered how long it would take Katy to start asking for information about her past. When she did, there would be hard questions to answer, but until that happened, Hermione planned to live in the moment.

Refocusing on seeing to Minerva's needs, Hermione gently slid her fingers into the older witch's slick folds, revelling in the heat and moisture that now dripped freely into her palm. "Cum for me," she whispered, thrusting faster as she felt Minerva's core beginning to tighten around her fingers.

"Almost," came the breathless reply. "Almost, love…"

Hermione leaned in, and still thrusting flicked her tongue over Minerva's hardened nub. That, as she knew it would, pushed the older woman over the edge almost at once. "There…" she cooed as Minerva's stomach muscles tightened.

"Oh...GOD!" Minerva screamed. "Bloody...fucking...HELL!"

The brown eyed witch removed her hand, and crawled up beside her lover with a smile on her face. "Feel better?"

"Ó, na rudaí a dhéanann tú dom," Minerva muttered. *

"Na rudaí is féidir liom do ghrá," Hermione replied. After the first time she and Minerva had made love, ten months ago, it had come to the younger witch's attention that Minerva slipped into her native tongue when on an emotional high. Sometimes, that meant a string of Gaelic vulgarity in the heat of anger, but usually it meant that she was on the tail end of an orgasm. That said, Hermione had made an effort to become familiar with said language. She was by no means fluent at this point, but she was working on it. **

Suddenly, Minerva leaned over and looked at her intently. "Ba mhaith liom a pósadh tú." ***

Hermione frowned, not understanding the phrase. "You're overestimating my fluency in Gaelic, my love."

Minerva smiled softly, and then pulled away, rolling over toward the nightstand. She opened the drawer, grabbed something from inside it, and returned to her previous position. Then, she opened her hand to reveal a simple diamond solitaire on a plain gold band in the palm of her hand. "I love you, Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared wide eyed at the ring. It was perfect. Simple, just how she liked it. "Dear god," she whispered.

"Please?" the older witch added, pulled Hermione's hand toward her and holding the ring in position to slide it onto her lover's delicate hand.

"Oh. Yes. YES!" Hermione blurted, suddenly realizing she hadn't answered. "God, yes!"

Minerva grinned, and slipped the ring on her hand. "I suppose that means it's about time we tell everyone about us."

Hermione sighed and nodded. A year ago when they'd moved in together, they'd told their friends that it was a platonic relationship, and they were living together to give Katy the security of a family that she deserved. Marriage meant they would have to admit that'd be sleeping together for ten of those twelve months. But, the brown eyed witch mused, Minerva's love was worth any fallout to come.

* * *

"Mother, mum?" Katy called, walking into their quarters. At seven years old, Katy McGonagall was as happy as any young witch could be. She lived at Hogwarts, for crying out loud! After an argument with her parents regarding her wanting her own wand a year ago, they had agreed that this year, she would be allowed to sit in some of the first year classes. She took Potions, Herbology, and per several weeks of begging, Ancient Runes.

Who cared if Ancient Runes was only open to fifth year students and above? She wasn't a student! She was just...auditing the classes. Katy was not required to do the homework, even if she often did, though she didn't turn the papers in because her mother had only agreed to let her take the classes if she wouldn't be causing more work for the other teachers. Her mother, the Headmistress, didn't want her staff to think that just because Katy was her daughter, she got special treatment. When she was eleven, she could take the classes like every other kid, but for now, she would enjoy observing.

Professor Watson even said that is she wanted to audit Potions again next year, he would allow her to participate in some of the brewing. Katy's mum had said that Professor Watson was hoping she'd become his protegé. Katy didn't mind that idea at all. She liked Potions.

"Done with classes for today?" her mother asked, walking into the room with a smile.

"Yup," Katy replied. "I need to go to Hogsmeade with you and mum this weekend for new quills, though."

"I'm sure we can manage that," Minerva McGonagall nodded.

"Also maybe some Potions ingredients?" Katy asked, looking up hopefully.

Her mother huffed. "No."

Oh well, the seven year old sighed. It was worth a try. One of these days she would say yes.

* * *

Minerva stood nervously in front of her staff. So far as they were all concerned, she and Hermione had been cohabitating in separate bedrooms, purely out of a desire to ensure that their daughter from the future would be safe and loving, family enviroment. She had steadfastly denied that there was anything sorid afoot, but now...now Hermione was going to be her wife and she had to share that with her colleagues of nearly forty years. Nicola was going to be insufferable. What _had_ she been thinking when she hired that man to take over Transfiguration?

"I have an announcement to make," she said crisply, getting everyone's attention.

Pomona, Fliius, and Poppy looked up, giving their full attention. Hagrid joined suit after removing some sort of small, furry creature from his sleeve and placing it in his large pocket. Irma, Argus, Sybil, and Aurora also looked her way, but they were obviously disinterested. James, who had taken over Potions after Severus' death was giving his attention, looking concerned. Minerva and James, while new colleagues, had been friends for decades. Then, of course, there was Nicola. He looked annoying amused, and she suspected that he was already aware of what she was about to say.

"What is it, Minerva?" James asked, breaking her away from her musings.

"Nothing bad, my friend," Minerva replied with a soft smile. "Good, actually. Very good."

At the sight of Poppy's widening eyes, the school Matron being the only one who knew that she and Hermione were more than just mere roommates, Minerva's smile grew, forming a rather uncharacteristic grin. "I'm getting married."

Silence filled the room for a few moments while the announcement sunk in. "About bloody time," Poppy finally said. "Have you told Katy yet?"

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out what to tell Katy about the whole thing," Minerva admitted. "As she believes Hermione and I are already married.

"Wait," James suddenly ordered. "Are you indicating that you are engaged to marry the young woman with whom you have spent the last year living? The woman who you have repeatedly indicated to us is nothing more to you than a roomate?"

"Yes," the emerald clad Headmistress replied. There was nothing more to say than that. She knew she'd misled everyone. That said, with as bloody sociable and likable as her wife-to-be and daughter both were, Minerva was sort of banking on her friends and colleagues accepting the nature of her relationship with the younger woman for the sake of Hermione and Katy.

"Congratulations, Minerva," Filius piped in, garnishing the same response from Pomona, Hagrid, Irma, Argus, Sybil, and Aurora. James still looked stunned, though she couldn't blame him. Thiers was a relationship long in standing and notoriously honest, and she still hadn't told him.

"James?" she asked quietly.

"Bloody hell, Minerva," was all he could say.

"Told you so, Watson," Nicola's smug voice interjected.

"Shut up, Nicola," Minerva huffed.

"I'm shocked, my dear," James finally admitted. "But Helen would have approved of Hermione, so…"

Minerva nodded to him with a soft smile, remembering the reason she was so close to James in the first place. His sister, Helen, had been her lover for decades, until she was killed by Voldemort not long before the dark wizard was stopped by Harry Potter, in Godric's Hallow. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Hermione smiled as her fiance walked into their quarters. "How did James take the news?" she asked.

"Well enough," Minerva replied. "He was understandably shocked, but said...he said that Helen would have approved of you."

The younger witch smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment, though I do still think you should have told him one on one."

The ebony hair witch moved to sit on the sofa next to Hermione. "I just wanted to get it over with. Are you ready to go talk to Harry and the Weasley's?"

"I am," Hermione said with a sigh. "Katy should be strutting out of her room shortly, less she be late for Potions. I'm starting to think she's got a crush on Nicola."

The very notion of _her daughter_ having anything but loathing for _that man_ turned Minerva's stomach. She was beginning to wonder if a snarky personality was required to teach Potions. Nikola was nearly as much of a bastard as Severus had been, but like Professor Snape, Professor Tesla was, at heart, a good man.

"It will pass, I'm sure," Hermione added with an amused smile, noting Minerva's sour expression. "That said, I'm off."

Minerva and Hermione both stood, embraced and exchanged a gentle, loving kiss. "Good luck, my love," the older woman offered.

Half an hour later, Hermione found herself in a muggle coffee shop, walking toward where Harry was already sitting. Like James was to Minerva, Harry was like a brother to Hermione, and she had no intention of just dropping the news on him like her soon to be wife had dropped it on James.

"Congrats, 'Mione," Harry said cheerfully in greeting as she took a seat.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, confused. She hadn't said a word yet!

"You. McGonagall. Getting hitched," he explained with a grin.

"How? I mean...who?" the brunette sputtered.

"Nicola send me an Owl to let me know _it happened_," Harry said, grinning. "We've been speculating for months that McGonagall was going to pop the question."

"Oh, and since when have you and Nicola been buddy-buddy?" she demanded, outraged that Tesla had beat her to the punch. That skinny - little - PRAT!

"Since I figured out he was my uncle," Harry explained, reminding her of the Ministry event three months ago in which Hermione had noted a very odd expression on Nicola's face when she introduced him to Harry.

At first, Hermione had thought that it was just Nicola being nervous about meeting The - Boy - Who - Lived - To - Kill - Voldemort. However, when Nicola muttered something about how much Harry looked like James, Harry had at once asked if Nicola had known his parents. A few minutes later, Nicola admitted that he was the bastard son of Aaron Potter. Harry's grandfather had never known that his Hogwarts sweetheart, Adele Tesla, had become pregnant just before their graduation. By then, Aaron had been promised to Vivian Cutler, and had already made it clear to Adele that she was not to contact him after they graduated.

Adele bore, and then gave birth to Nicola. The now Potions Master at Hogwarts had only found out the truth of who his father was after the death of his brother, James Potter, receiving a note of inheritance from Gringott's, which he promptly refused. While the Goblins considered him the rightful heir, on basis that he was the only remaining person in the Potter bloodline who was of age to inherit, Nicola insisted that all money from the Potters be set aside for his nephew, Harry, for when he returned to the Wizarding World. The fact that Nicola Telsa could have easily left Harry dead broke, and chose not to take advantage of the situation, had endeared the older man to Hermione's best friend right from the off.

Since that night, Harry and his uncle, Nicola, had become thick as thieves. Nicola was as smart as Remus had been, but as reckless at heart as Sirius. He had a sneaky side, and a devious nature suited to his Slytherin house, and had inherited from Aaron _the Potter Curse_ of wild, untamable, dark hair. Nicola was everything Harry had ever wanted in a father figure, all wrapped up in an annoying little Potions Professorship. That said, she was happy for Harry.

"Bugger that man," she finally sighed. "I'd meant to tell you in person, myself."

Harry shrugged. "I'm happy for you, 'Mione. Nicola telling me, or you telling me makes no difference. Now Ron...him you better get to first. I'd hurry. Nikola is betting on Hagrid blurting it out this afternoon when he goes to the Burrow to catch up with Charlie."

"Come with me?" Hermione requested.

"Of course," her friend replied with a wry grin.

* * *

Minerva greeted Hermione with a reassuring kiss, gaining them an _ewww_ from their daughter, who was sitting at her mother's desk on the other side of the room, presumably working on a school essay. "How did it go?"

Hermione huffled. "Bloody Nicola told Harry before I got there. He's happy for us. We drank our coffee and then he went with me to the Burrow to tell the Weasley's. Ron got all red in the face and sputtered like a fool, but in the end, he was fine with it too, as were the rest of the Weasley's. Molly isists that she will be throwing our bridal shower. Something about it being her familial right since neither of his have any sisters or mums around to do it, and her being the step in for said positions in each of our lives."

The older witch smiled. Bless Molly and her incessant need to take in strays. The Weasley matriarch could be hard as steel when crossed, but she was one of the most loving, nurturing woman that Minerva had ever had the pleasure of knowing. "Glad to hear it," she said.

"When should we tell Katy?" Hermione inquired in a whisper, not wanting their daughter to overhear.

"She wants to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow for Quills," Minerva said. "How about then?"

"Alright," Hermione nodded, sinking into Minerva's warm embrace again.

* * *

Katy McGonagall sat at the Three Broomsticks with her mother and mum, enjoying a mug of pumpkin juice. She'd gotten new quills, as well as parchment today, and as a treat of unknown origin, her mother had agreed to buy her a small cauldron and an almost reasonable stock of Potions ingredients.

"Nothing that could possibly explode in her face, in any combination whatsoever," her mother had said sternly to the shopkeeper.

The treat had startled Katy, and left her wondering what exactly was going on. Her mother kept stealing worried glances at her mum, a sight that had Katy pretty concerned.

"Katy," she heard her mum say. "Your mother and I need to tell you something."

The seven year old looked up, chocolate brown eyes meeting the identical orbs of her mum. It was a bit freaky, really, that she'd been adopted but looked an awful lot like her adopted mum, Hermione Granger. They even had the same middle name, and she'd been Katy Jean since since she was born! It must have been fate, she decided, that brought her to be her mum's daughter. "Yes?"

"You mum and I have decided to get married," Mother stated.

"Aren't you already?" Katy asked, perplexed. Wasn't it a rule or something? That you had to be married before you had any kids?

"No, we're not," Mum admitted. "But we would like to be."

"Okay," the small girl shrugged, returning her attention to her pumpkin juice. "Is that all?"

"Do you have any questions about what that means?" Mother asked.

Katy scratched her nose, thinking. "Can I be the flower girl?"

Mum started laughing. "Of course you can, sweetheart," she said. "If you like."

An impish grin formed on Katy's lips. "Okay," she said, mentally plotting out how she could use this new development to get better Potions ingredients.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes, I borrowed a couple Professors from another show, though they are altered to fit into the HP world. Credit for the names, personalities, and appearances go to Amanda Tapping and the makers of Sanctuary.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

*** Oh, the things you do to me.**

**** The things I do for love.**

***** I want to marry you.**


End file.
